


Богомолы

by nikitoss



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Real Life, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikitoss/pseuds/nikitoss





	Богомолы

\- Леш, заправь машинку, а? – протянула Светочка, не отрываясь от монитора нетбука и с бешеной скоростью набирая очередное сообщение виртуальной подружке.  
Все как всегда. Диван со сбитым пледом, на полу грязная кофейная чашка и россыпь фантиков. В центре композиции Светочка с нетбуком на коленях. И так каждый вечер. Небрежное «Привет» и «Поройся в холодильнике, там что-то еще оставалось» и тишина, нарушаемая лишь шелестом клавиш под острыми светочкиными коготками с ярко-красным маникюром.   
Лешка подхватил с полочки в прихожей ключи и бумажник и тихо прикрыл за собой входную дверь.   
«Зато как у всех. Ты же этого хотел? И мать успокоилась. Как Светочку привел, так и успокоилась. Нормальный у нее сынок, как у всех, и девушка ни хуже чем у других, не хозяйственная, правда… Теперь вот внуков ждет».  
Лешка поморщился. Мысли, а тем паче разговоры о мелких засранцах, навевали тоску и желание послать все далеко и надолго. Он еще мог как-то смириться с неизбежным злом в лице Светочки, но обрастать потомством… Нет, это как-нибудь без него.   
«Малюха», как он называл светочкин матиз цвета «василек», уткнувшись курносым носом в клумбу с лохматыми осенними астрами, весело подмигнула ему сигнализацией. Машинка совсем не была похожа на хозяйку и своим спокойным и тихим нравом снискала его расположение. Он полировал ее по выходным и время от времени ездил подкармливать на ближайшую заправку, когда хозяйка ленилась проехать лишнюю пару метров. И сейчас, «сложив» свои 190 см роста в маленький уютный салон, он ловко вырулил из тупичка возле подъезда и, не торопясь, покатил в сгущающихся сумерках.  
Ближайшая заправка была маленькой, всего на три колонки, две из которых были уже заняты потрепанным грузовичком и огромным внедорожником, лаково отблескивающим полированным боком. Лешка, приткнув «малюху» рядом со сверкающим чудовищем, отчего она стала еще более курносой и, кажется, даже немножко испуганной, отправился платить. На кассе парень в синей спецухе набирал какое-то невероятное количество шоколадных батончиков, сока и чипсов. Лешка встал в очередь, краем уха прислушиваясь к рассуждениям парня о качестве импортного изобилия и рассеяно разглядывая стопку рекламных проспектов, веером выложенных на высокую стойку прямо у него под носом.   
Он не услышал за спиной ни шагов, ни чужого дыхания, ни шелеста одежды – ничего. Просто в какой-то момент на яркие листочки перед глазами легла загоревшая до черноты мужская рука, и он только спустя, наверное, минуту понял, что не может оторвать глаз от крепкого запястья, длинных пальцев с выступающими суставами и сбитыми костяшками. Ладонь лежала поверх прилавка совершенно расслаблено, за спиной стояла абсолютная, глухая тишина и если бы не явственное ощущение тяжелого взгляда, буравящего затылок, можно было решить, что появилась она здесь совершенно самостоятельно, из ниоткуда, сейчас вот полежит и так же тихо исчезнет.   
Отчего-то запылали кончики ушей, владелец взгляда, от которого так горячо становилось заросшему за лето лешкиному затылку, вздохнул и встал так, что теперь мог любоваться на него в профиль. Лешка, про себя раздраженно посылая к хуям собственную впечатлительность, тем не менее, дернул головой, закрываясь от любопытного отросшей челкой. Ладонь перед ним дернулась и раздраженно начала отстукивать по прилавку какой-то мотивчик. Лешкино желание взглянуть, наконец, на стоящего рядом мужчину проиграло в неравной борьбе неизвестно откуда вылезшему смущению. И он, дико недовольный собой, злясь на обладателя потрясающих рук и взгляда, от которого внутри все начинало трястись мелкой дрожью, отвернулся, суетливо раскрывая бумажник, подошел к наконец освободившейся кассе, заплатил за полный бак «малюхи» и, не чуя под собой ног, выскочил из кондиционированного зальчика в теплый августовский вечер.   
Заправщиков не было. Лешка подрагивающими руками открыл бензобак, вставил «пистолет» и, прислонившись к теплому боку автомобильчика, прикрыл глаза.   
\- Смотри-ка, богомолы! – прогудел у него над ухом низкий бас с едва заметной хрипотцой заядлого курильщика.   
Лешка дернулся, поспешного распахивая глаза. Прямо пред ним возвышался, судя по всему, владелец черного монстра и, по совместительству, тот самый незнакомец, от которого он только что сбежал как нашкодивший пацан, и невозмутимо показывал куда-то ему за плечо. Так и не удосужившись разглядеть своего преследователя, он перевел взгляд на крышу «малюхи», на которой тот что-то рассматривал с нескрываемым интересом. На васильковом фоне парочка огромных насекомых смотрелась весьма неплохо.  
\- Саранча это, откуда у нас богомолам взяться? - проскрипел Лешка.  
\- Нееет, - удовлетворенно прогудели сзади, - точно тебе говорю – богомолы это. Я на них в детстве насмотрелся. У нас этой заразы водилось… Сейчас все с моря прут, вот кто-то и привез с собой.   
Сзади помолчали, а потом как ни в чем не бывало продолжили:  
\- Кстати, парень, ты свой бумажник на кассе оставил, держи давай.  
Лешка, обернулся и опять подвис, глядя на собственный бумажник в темной ладони. Потом, чувствуя, как предательски загораются щеки, поднял голову и встретил цепкий взгляд неожиданно светлых глаз на обожженном солнцем лице.  
\- Спасибо, - голос никак не хотел подчиняться своему хозяину и на этот раз выдал нечто очень напоминающее простуженный сип.  
Мужчина, дернув углом рта, перевел взгляд на пригревшуюся на крыше «малюхи» парочку богомолов:   
\- Надо же, самцы, повезло парням… Ну, пока, не болей, - хмыкнул он, и отошел к машине, завозился у колонки.  
Лешка, поспешно воткнув на место «пистолет» и закрыв бак, втиснулся в салон, и рванул с места так, будто за ним гнались те самые богомолы, которым почему-то «повезло».  
Он кое-как припарковал «малюху» и в полном раздрае поднялся в опостылевшую квартиру. Светочка все так же цокала по клавишам. Светился экран нетбука. Рядом дымилась чашка с новой порцией кофе. Вечер в кругу семьи продолжался.  
\- Пришел? – не отрываясь от экрана, рассеяно поинтересовалась Светочка. – Что так долго?   
\- Очередь была, - Лешка поймал себя на совершенно необъяснимом желании рассказать про богомолов.  
\- Ты мне денег оставь, - деловито напомнила любимая девушка. - За квартиру платить пора.  
Лешка поспешно повернулся и отправился в прихожую за бумажником, испытывая непонятное облегчение, будто только что едва не наболтал лишнего.   
\- И скидку газпромовскую дай, вечно я без нее езжу, - крикнули ему вслед.  
\- Так ты и не заправляешься никогда, - пробормотал Лешка, открывая бумажник и перебирая плотные кусочки картона. Пальцы дрогнули и застыли, сжимая светлый глянцевый прямоугольник, неизвестно как оказавшийся в его бумажнике, на котором тонким, как лапки богомолов, курсивом значилось:  
Мерцалов Андрей Сергеевич  
тел. ..  
Он поспешно, как будто его только что поймали с поличным, сунул картонку обратно, выхватил пару купюр и, кинув их рядом с изящной светочкиной сумочкой, крикнул в приоткрытую дверь:  
\- Я – спать.  
\- Ага, - рассеяно ответила жертва интернета, даже не подняв головы.   
Лешка, усевшись на кровати и дожидаясь, когда загрузится ноут, глядел в темное окно и видел сбитые костяшки, светлые глаза и усмешку на тонких обветренных губах. Медленно поднял руку и провел по затылку, вспоминая, как иголочками возбуждения покалывало кожу под незнакомым горячим взглядом, как тряслись руки, просыпая мелочь и свое идиотское постыдное вяканье.  
Ноут загрузился, и он, выйдя в сеть, поспешно набрал в строке поиска одно-единственное слово:  
«богомолы».  
Экран мигнул и выдал страницу с кучей ссылок, где первой строкой стояло «Богомол обыкновенный — Википедия». Он загрузил новую страницу и жадно, глотая слова, прыгая глазами по строчкам, начал читать про проклятое насекомое. Ага.  
«…одна из самых знаменитых особенностей обыкновенного богомола — пожирание самца самкой после или даже во время спаривания».  
«И правда, повезло ребятам» - усмехнулся Лешка, откидываясь на подушку и поудобнее устраиваясь щекой на выпирающем сквозь слои синтепона бумажнике, с которым он так и не смог расстаться и не нашел ему лучшего места, чем у себя в изголовье.  
Через десять минут он уже спал. Во сне зеленые тонконогие богомолы решительно не боялись никаких самок, и были вполне счастливы в обществе друг друга.


End file.
